fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evnyofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Evnyofdeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightmare76 (Talk) 05:09, March 18, 2011 Nightmare76 02:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Its called "Constructive Critisism", which is rather important for people to grow better at stuff, so...yeah. Evnyofdeath 03:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 03:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Plagarism falls into a different catagory all together, way outside of Constructive Critisism. Evnyofdeath 03:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 03:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) As long as the coding on this wiki works the same way as the coding on the KHFanon wiki, I'll be able to make my own, thanks for the offer though. Evnyofdeath 03:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 04:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 04:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you plan on getting back into it, Black and White are the ones to get, because they're like a complete reimagining of Gens 1 and 2. They also have a deeper plot and are STORY DRIVEN opposed to the previous games. Evnyofdeath 04:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 21:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) He meant to get all the Pokemon, as its near impossible to find Gen 1-4 Pokemon in Black and White, because they only appear in the eastern half of Unova (only available post game) and from random swarms, which are uncontrollable without owning Gen 4 games. Evnyofdeath 03:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Real mature Okay. First off, I gave f*cking constructive critisism. Secondly, saying I don't want to write another story and telling him to leave me alone is NOT harassment. And a YEAR. SERIOUSLY!? Evnyofdeath 04:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Just because Xenosaiyan is unable to take constructive critisism and I said I don't want to work with him and told him to "shove off", does not mean I'm harrasing him. It means I don't want to work with him, don't want him to distract me from my work, and wanted to give him pointers about how to improve his work. Evnyofdeath 04:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Furthurmore, the fact that all someone had to do was call another user "rude" to get the blocked for a f*cking year is ridiculous. It shows that you aren't fit for the position of admin. Evnyofdeath 04:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to expect at least a reply by tomorrow. If not, I'm going to suggest to Nightmare that you sir have you adminship revoked for such blatant misuse of your power. Evnyofdeath 08:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Know what? I don't care how this ends. You don't deserve Adminship you low life scum. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I gave constructive critisism, and told Xenosaiyan I wanted him to leave me alone. That is not harassment. It wasn't even that rude. Xenosaiyan overreacted, and so did you. Evnyofdeath 08:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well if the shoe fits...listen Xenosaiyan. I don't know how old you are, but in real life, one rude comment does not count as harassment, which means the reason for my block is completely wrong. The simple fact all it took was for you to say "evnyofdeath was rude" to get him to block me for a f*cking year proves that not only are you immature, it also shows that Zel does not deserve adminship. Evnyofdeath 00:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Xenosaiyan. If you really do feel sorry for me, first of all you shouldn't have overreacted. Trust me, I KNOW what harrassment is, what I did wasn't anywhere near harrassment. And you're going to have to deal with rudeness your ENTIRE LIFE. Now then, secondly, get in contact with Zel, and tell him to unblock me. Evnyofdeath 22:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Xeno. Think before you think. First off, there is no one here named "Evan". Secondly, yes, the comments I left on your articles WERE constructive critisism, you just need to learn to recognize what construvtive critisism is. Thirdly, why did I call Zell "lowlife scum"? Because he blocked me for a f*cking year for something that any other admin wouldn't even blink at. Evnyofdeath 15:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You've got 1 more chance I shortened your sentence so be happy. If you ever call me or another user scum you WILL be blocked longer you also can't use harsh language.This is your warning.Make it worth while. You've got 2 weeks to act better so get working on that before you get back on.I'm sorry for blocking you for a year its just that I've had a bad few weeks and was preety PO'ed.Once again I'm sorry and I hope we can work on being nicer towards each other in the furture. :) -Zel I. Call. Them. As. I. See. Them. You abused your powers as admin. I gave one, SLIGHTLY rude comment, as well as constructive critisism. That doesn't warrent ANY block. EDIT: In fact, you just said you overreacted due to being pissed off. That should be enough to tip you on the fact you were the one that was out of line, not me. Evnyofdeath 07:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I call them as I see them.let me tell you something.1 reason why you like to pick on people on the internet is because you cant do it in real life. That's why you're low life scum. Let me be blunt here. What the fuck are you talking about? I NEVER picked on Xenosaiyan. I gave constructive critisism. I fixed the grammer on one of his articles, and explained how Ninja's get their abilities. I also said I didn't want to do a crossover story. And just so you know, I was the kid in class who everyone insulted for no reason. Because of that, there is no fucking way I'd do that to someone else. Get your facts straight and look into the entire situation. Evnyofdeath 01:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer to be left out of this, guys Actually I'm not a part of this argument or do I want to be as I've often stated in the past, I avoid this kind of thing. ATM, I'm unable to access the wiki as we've been having a lot of net problems where I am because of the thunderstorms. I do believe things have gone a little far. There was overreaction on both ends. Something Xenosaiyan should remember though is that he has been in trouble for vandalism before. Really I should have banned him for what he did back on AF. So really Envy shouldn't have been banned for being "rude" as I've seen people get by with much worse than just telling someone to "shove off". This whole thing has made me wish I'd never made this wiki to begin with. I will try and sort this whole thing out when I'm able to fully access the web again. Sorry this got so dragged out Nightmare. I kept trying to resolve it, but Zel wouldn't have it. Evnyofdeath 01:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah you tried really hard to resolve it.I tried to resolve it by saying sorry and you could have let it go but no you didn't.You tried being a smart ass and you succeeded.I hate trolls and you are one for sure.So go use another wiki and bother someone else. I'm not a troll. Yeah, I said some mean stuff, but in retaliation of being banned for no legitiment reason. If you had taken time to actually consider what I said, you'd have unblocked me. The fact you admitted to overreacted doesn't help you at all here. Evnyofdeath 05:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't care! Bother someone else instead of me! Its in the past get over it! Your stuck on 1 little thing in life! On the damn internet for christ sake! And its over getting a previlage taken quit whining and be a damn man! I, more or less, have gotten over it. The only reason I keep repeating myself is because you keep coming back at me. Evnyofdeath 05:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Then leave me alone! I'm not attacking you now I'm telling you to back off! So you bother someone else period! Or your done for good don't respond just shut up if you do ill re-ban you for a year I don't care if its abuse I just won't have this crap on Nightmare and i's wiki! ...What? I have backed off...I'm not doing anything anymore...oh, and just so you know if you do follow up on that threat knowing its abuse, I can have you kicked off wikia by reporting you. Evnyofdeath 06:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh just so you know ill live I don't care unlike you I have a life outside of the internet.I have another website Ill be writing on anyway so good luck with that parasite of the world.